The Right Man
by Susan strong
Summary: Luna Akira Akiyama is a music prodigy. She can play the piano beautifully, when she sings it's beyond anything anyone could ever believe. So when she gets an offer to transfer from her school in Barcelona to the Ouran Academy in Japan—a transfer that also offers a full scholarship—Luna is quick to discover just how strange her life is going to become.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

 _Now I feel my heart beating,_

 _I feel my heart underneath my skin,_

 _And I feel my heart beating,_

 _Oh you make me feel,_

 _Like I'm alive again..._

 **~Adventure of a Lifetime; by Coldplay**

* * *

Luna Akira Akiyama had grown up in Barcelona, Spain, with her Spanish mother, María, and her Japanese father, Hitoshi. Hitoshi is the head of the Akiyama family business—a very large and very successful record label company. The company had started out with Hitoshi's father, Luna's grandfather, who managed to make a successful business out of the talent he found in the streets of Japan. The company continued to expand and grow, soon becoming an international business. It was because of that business that Hitoshi met María. It was a business meeting in Barcelona that brought them together.

María was a widow with three kids from her previous marriage.

Hitoshi, who'd never been married, had fallen in love with her. He accepted María's kids as his own, and they eventually married after a year of courting.

Then came Luna and her younger sister, Rosaline.

Though his family disapproved of Hitoshi's wife, stepchildren, and biological kids, Hitoshi stayed in Barcelona, still maintaining control over the business while raising his family. Hitoshi soon became fluent in Spanish; María becoming fluent in Japanese; Luna's and Rosaline's older half-siblings became fluent in Japanese; while the girls grew up learning both.

But it wasn't just Hitoshi who had a successful business to maintain. María had come from a successful business that makes specific technology for other companies around the globe. Though María wasn't in charge of running the business—Luna's Uncle Indio is in charge of the company—she helps out when she's needed.

To put it simply, Luna Akira Akiyama had only known the life of someone who's rich. A life where her family always had plenty of money and anything they could ever ask for. But that didn't make her spoiled or rude. Luna grew up being kind, generous, sympathetic, and friendly. Rosaline was the same way.

Hitoshi and María made sure to instill in their kids' minds that having a lot of money would not make them happier or superior. Whether they were rich or poor, Luna and Rosaline would learn to treat everyone equally regardless of their social status. María had taught her other three children that rule before Hitoshi entered their lives. It was something they followed since as long as they could remember.

* * *

"Luna! Can you come here for a second!"

Luna, having just finished her homework and piano lessons, went downstairs and saw her mother leaning against the kitchen counter. María was holding some papers in her hands, looking it over carefully.

"Is there something wrong, Mama?" Luna asked.

"Cariño, have you ever heard of Ouran Academy?"

A feeling of confusion swept across Luna. "I've never heard of that. Is that a school here?" she said.

"It's in Japan," María sighed. "They want you to come to their school."

Luna frowned. "Why would they want me to come to their school?"

María sighed. "It was probably someone from your father's family."

That confused feeling seemed to intensify. She'd never heard of Ouran Academy. Her father never mentioned it, so knowing they sent her some kind of letter asking her to go to their school didn't really mean anything to her.

"I could ask Papa if he knows about it," Luna suggested. "He's never mentioned it to me before."

"That would be a good idea." María handed the paperwork to her daughter. "They're offering you a full scholarship to go to their school. I don't know why they'd do this, but..."

* * *

After Luna left the kitchen, she slowly started making her way to her father's study. Luna wanted to make sure she had a chance to read over what was given to her. Her mother had been right, though—Ouran was offering a full scholarship if she chose to attend. But in order for the scholarship to actually count for anything, she'd have to take some exams so the school's officials knew where she landed and then she'd have to remain at the top of her classes.

Once she reached her father's study, she gently knocked on the closed door.

"Come in!" Hitoshi called.

"Papa?" Luna asked. "Have you ever heard of Ouran Academy?"

Hitoshi turned from his work and looked at his daughter with mild surprise. "I have," he exclaimed. "I had a cousin who attended Ouran. It's a very good school from what I've heard. Where did this come from?"

"Mama said that they sent me a letter asking if I could go to their school." Handing the paperwork to her father, Luna waited patiently while Hitoshi read over the paperwork.

He gave a long sigh.

"What?"

Hitoshi shook his head. "I have a feeling this is has your grandmother's name written all over this."

Luna furrowed her brows. "Grandma Rai?" she scoffed. "Why would she be behind this?"

"You know your grandmother and I had a falling out when I married your mother." Luna nodded. "Even though your grandmother and I don't communicate very often, I do send her what I consider your and Rosaline's greatest achievements." Luna nodded again, slower that time. "Last month, during your piano recital, I sent your grandmother a recording of it. She's on good terms with some of the officials at Ouran, so I'm assuming she showed them the recording, hoping— _knowing_ —you'd get some kind of letter asking for you to attend."

"Why does she want me to go?"

"You're the eldest of her grandchildren," Hitoshi said. "And I know you've never met her before—she's never made the effort to visit you or Rosaline. But this is her way of reaching out to you."

"Why?"

"When I retire, she'll need to find a successor to the business." Hitoshi pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm the eldest of her children, you're the eldest of her grandchildren. You're getting older, Luna, and she's starting to realize she needs someone to take over when the position's available."

Luna frowned. Her entire life, her grandmother made absolutely no attempt to reach out to her or Rosaline. Hitoshi briefly mentioned that when he married María, Rai had been furious. Rai expected Hitoshi to marry a nice Japanese woman. It had been a shock to the entire Akiyama family that he'd marry María and _stay_ in Barcelona.

"Luna? Is something wrong?" Hitoshi asked.

"Maybe I can give the school a call to see what they're all about," Luna offered. "I can't get a good feel of it if it's just a bunch of paperwork."

A look swept across Hitoshi's face. "Are you actually considering going?" he asked.

"No," Luna responded. "I'll need a little more convincing."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long to put this up! I've been having internet troubles! Nothing in the 'Ouran' universe belongs to me! I own my OC's and my fillers, everything else belongs to the creator of the series.**

 **Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

 _Hey, baby, won't you look my way?_

 _I can be your new addiction,_

 _Hey, baby, what you gotta say?_

 _All you're giving me is fiction,_

 _I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time,_

 _I found out that everybody talks_

 _Everybody talks, everybody talks..._

 **~Everybody Talks; by Neon Trees**

* * *

Luna dialed the number for Ouran and waited anxiously for someone to answer. It had taken her about fifteen minutes to work up the courage to actually make the call—for some weird reason, she always got terrible anxiety whenever it came to phone calls. When someone answered, she felt her stomach do flips.

 _'This is Chairman Suoh, how may I help you?'_ a man's voice said.

Luna swallowed thickly. "This is Luna Akiyama, I got a letter asking if I'd like to attend your school!" she exclaimed, trying to stop her voice from cracking.

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end before the Chairman spoke again. _'_ _Ms. Akiyama, I've heard great things about you,'_ he said, an almost jovial tone in his voice. _'_ _I'm acquainted with your grandmother, Rai.'_

"Oh. . . ." Luna said, sounding a little uncomfortable. "Uhm. . . .I-I just wanted to know if there was any reason you'd send me these papers. . . .?"

 _'Your grandmother showed us a recording of a piano recital you had,'_ Suoh informed. _'_ _Your musical skills are phenomenal. I'd say you're at the same level as my son.'_

Luna's eyes widened a fraction. "Thank you?" she stuttered.

 _'If I may, how long have you been playing the piano?'_

"Since I was about five."

 _'Ms. Akiyama, at Ouran, we have the best programs for our students,'_ Suoh explained. _'If you choose to attend and accept our scholarship, not only will you be taking the basic requirements, but you'll also be taking some of our finest music classes.'_

"I just. . . .I don't know," Luna stammered. "It feels a little out-of-the-blue."

There was a moment of silence at the other end. _'How about I offer you a tour of the campus?'_ he suggested.

"A tour?"

 _'Yes. Your grandmother told me you live in Spain, whenever you have a break from school, why don't you come over and I can show you around the campus.'_

Luna swallowed thickly. It was in the middle of the school year for her, and to suddenly receive a letter suggesting she transfer to a school in another country made her nervous and a little confused.

 _'Does that sound like a good idea to you, Ms. Akiyama?'_ Suoh asked.

"I suppose. . . .my next break from school isn't until next week." Luna shifted where she stood, trying to figure something out.

 _'Of course,'_ he said. _'Just give me a call for a day that works for you.'_

* * *

"What's the big deal? If Hitoshi says it's a good school, why not go?"

Luna had gone to her elder half-sister, Evie, for advice on the situation. She wasn't sure on whether or not she wanted to suddenly switch schools—let alone live in another country.

"It's just Papa says that grandma Rai is using the school to try and contact me," Luna said. "Rosaline and I have never met her. Papa says it's because I'm the eldest of her grandchildren and she needs someone to run her business."

"Technically, it's your father's business," Evie corrected. "If you don't mind me saying, Rai sounds like a real bitch. She hasn't spoken a word to you or Rosaline your entire lives, then she expects you to drop everything and live in Japan."

"I know." Luna let out a dramatic sigh. "The guy I talked to on the phone sounded nice—he said I have about as much musical talent as his son."

"That's a compliment, Lulu," Evie chuckled.

Luna scowled at her. "Why did I even come to you anyway? You're not helping."

"Would you rather talk to Viktor about this?" Evie suggested. Viktor was the eldest of the siblings; the only boy, too. Viktor had a close relationship with his sisters, but found it a little difficult when it came to understanding certain things going on in their lives.

"I could've gone to Ingrid. Or maybe I could've talked to Rosaline."

"You know Ingrid wouldn't have been any help." Ingrid was Evie's twin sister, and the more analytical sibling. Everything about Ingrid was based on scientific facts, mathematical probabilities—everything Luna found to be boring.

"She would've started throwing out all these probabilities," Luna scoffed. "She's the only person I know who finds facts and numbers to be interesting."

"Ingrid's a science wiz," Evie exclaimed. "It's not her fault she likes boring things."

The sisters laughed.

"Lulu, I want you to be completely honest with me," Evie said, all humor gone from her voice. "Would you go to that school if you were given the chance?"

"I don't know, maybe." Luna crossed her arms over her chest. "I was offered a tour of the campus. I'm still thinking about whether or not I want to go."

"It's your decision."

* * *

 _A Couple Days Later_

* * *

It had been a long couple of days. Luna had spent that entire time thinking over whether or not she wanted that tour of Ouran. She had only visited Japan a small handful of times when she was younger. Her and Rosaline had gone with her father to Japan to visit his siblings, even a couple business trips that required he fly over. Rosaline and Luna found Japan to be a beautiful country, but they never considered moving there when they were older. Their home was in Barcelona.

So by the last of day of her thinking period, Luna decided to give Ouran a call.

"Is this the Chairman?" she asked when a man picked up the phone.

 _'Yes it is.'_ Luna took note to how he always sounded cheerful.

"This is Luna Akiyama. I'd like to have a tour of the school, please."

* * *

When Luna told her parents about her decision to do a visit at Ouran Academy, Hitoshi and María—reluctantly so—had both discussed and agreed that Luna would spend the entirety of her break in Japan. Hitoshi had called his younger brother, Eiji, to ask if Luna could stay with him. Out of Hitoshi's three younger siblings, Eiji was the only one who treated Luna and Rosaline decently.

María was taking the news the hardest. Even though Luna had said multiple times she wasn't actually _going_ to the school, just giving it the benefit of the doubt, her mother was just scared of her daughter going to another country. Despite the fact that Luna had gone to Japan a couple of times when she was younger, María still worried.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" María asked, hugging Luna tightly.

"I'm gonna give it a try," Luna exclaimed. "I just want to see what the fuss is about."

"Give us a call when you get there, OK?" Hitoshi said. Luna nodded. "Eiji said he'd be waiting at the airport for you. He said he might bring Ayana and Rin."

Ayana and Rin were Luna's cousins—they were fraternal twins. They were nice enough, Luna had never stayed in Japan long enough to really have a relationship with them.

So Luna just smiled and nodded.

* * *

By the time the day of her departure rolled around, Luna woke up early and made sure to dress comfortably and said her goodbyes to her family. She reminded them she'd be back in Barcelona by the end of her break and they shouldn't worry.

Ingrid had offered to take Luna to the airport, something Luna found to be surprising. Ingrid normally didn't do anything like that, she was typically locked in her room studying.

"I know you probably wanted Viktor here to see you off," Ingrid started, "but you know how he is—here one minute, gone the next."

Luna nodded. "It's fine. I'll give him a call once I get to Uncle Eiji's."

"He'll probably be upset," Ingrid stated. "But he leaves unannounced all the time."

"Really, Ingrid, it's fine," Luna exclaimed. "I'll call Vik once I get to Uncle Eiji's."

Ingrid looked at her younger half-sister for a moment before nodding. It had come off as a surprise when Luna said she wanted to take that tour around Ouran. She kept saying it was just to get a feel of the place before she had any kind of judgment of it. That was Luna's thing—she had to physically be somewhere to get a proper feel of it. She didn't want to jump to conclusions too quickly.

"I'm sure you'll have a fun time over there," Ingrid put in. "Japan is just as much your home as Spain."

Luna smiled at that. Her relationship with Ingrid always felt more complicated than it should've been, but those moments where Ingrid would open up a little and show or say what she was feeling was something that felt nice.

The remainder of the ride was in silence. Luna had turned on the radio and put it on her favorite music station. Ingrid was focusing more on the road than on starting up any kind of conversation. When they reached the airport, Ingrid helped Luna with her luggage and made sure she had her passport and ticket.

"Be safe," Ingrid said, walking Luna to her destination. "Don't go wandering off, make sure you look carefully for Eiji, OK?"

"Ingrid, I know," Luna said, smiling. "I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of flying, Luna finally landed in Japan. She kept her carry on luggage close to her, quickly making her way to find her larger luggage. After fifteen minutes, Luna finally found what she was looking for, the only thing left for her to do is finding her Uncle.

The airport was relatively crowded, and she had a hard time trying to maneuver through the hordes of people.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw a man who looked just a couple years younger than her father. His black hair was peppered with some grey but there was a youthfulness in his eyes.

"Uncle Eiji!" Luna exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"It's been so long, Luna," he said, politely returning her embrace.

"How've you been?" Luna asked.

Eiji nodded. "I've been fine. Do you have everything you need?"

Luna smiled and nodded.

"Papa said Ayana and Rin might be here."

Eiji gave a small smile. "They're at school at the moment. But they know of the situation."

"How's Aunt Mai doing?"

"She's doing well." Eiji shot a polite smile to his niece. He was thrilled to see how much she'd grown. He remembered when she was younger, coming to Japan with her sister for the first time, excited about the thought of being in her father's home-country. But seeing her at that moment, he felt something similar to pride. She had turned out to be a beautiful young woman.

* * *

It was the next day at school when Takashi noticed there was something a little off. The students in the hall were murmuring and talking, saying something about a girl being escorted around the school by the Chairman. Takashi found it a bit odd that Tamaki's father would be seen showing someone around the school, but tried not to think too deeply on the matter. It was probably a new student.

"Takashi!" Turning, he saw his cousin—and best friend—Honey running toward him. Usa-chan was being held affectionately by the small blonde as he ran toward his cousin. Jumping up, Honey threw his arms around Takashi's neck in an attempt at an embrace. Takashi returned the embrace, not even phased by his cousin's actions. When Honey ended the embrace and returned to ground-level, his gaze sifted over Takashi's shoulder. "Who's that?" he asked.

Turning, Takashi saw the Chairman and a petite girl walking down the hall. The students occupying the halls moved out of the way, whispering to themselves.

In all honesty, most of the students at Ouran were small compared to Takashi, but the girl walking with the Chairman seemed exceptionally petite. There was a certain feature about her that made her look exotic—her dark brown hair was styled as a bob with the ends curled; her skin had a soft tanned undertone; she had big, doe-like brown eyes—not to mention the way her eyes were shaped. Her figure wasn't too slender but it wasn't too big, fitting perfectly in the middle. When the Chairman and the girl got closer, Takashi's eyes met with hers for the briefest moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, but I hope you guys like it anyway. If it's sloppy, I apologize for that, too. Just let me know what you guys think.**

 **I own nothing in the OHSHC universe. All I own are my characters and fillers. This story will be loosely based around the anime.**

 **For Luna's hair: _www-dot-pinterest-dot-com/pin/507499451738865443/_**

 **For Luna's outfit: _www-dot-pinterest-dot-com/pin/526639750148743976/_**

 **Let me know what you guys think! If I'm getting the characters wrong in any way, let me know. I'll change them the best I can.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

 _I'm a new soul,_

 _I came to this strange world,_

 _Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take,_

 _But since I came here,_

 _Felt the joy and the fear,_

 _Finding myself making every possible mistake..._

 **~New Soul; by Yael Naïm**

* * *

After Luna had herself situated at her Uncle's, and saying hello to her Aunt Mai, Luna tried getting some rest. All the flying left her exhausted. Eiji and Mai decided not to bother her too much, and planned on reminding Ayana and Rin about their cousin's exhaustion from traveling.

Eiji and Mai decided that they'd use that time to try and make their home as comfortable as possible. Since they weren't really given a chance to do so before Luna's arrival, they were going to make good use of the time they had while Luna slept.

"Why do you think your mother did this?" Mai asked, watching as her husband helped her tidy up the kitchen.

"She may not agree with some of Hitoshi's decisions, but Luna is still her eldest grandchild," Eiji sighed. "Having Luna around will make it easier for Rai to control her if Luna takes over the company."

Mai frowned. She met Rai Akiyama a small handful of times since she married Eiji. Rai was a spiteful, controlling old woman. Rai claimed she did what she considered necessary for her children, but Mai thought of it as overbearing and controlling.

"My children grew up in an upper-class environment," Rai would always say proudly. "They only deserve the best."

Tadashi Akiyama, Eiji's father, had died of cancer only years before Eiji and Mai married. She met him once, but that was only under Rai's permission. Tadashi seemed like a very nice man—at least from what Mai could tell—and it was sad to see him in such poor health.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Luna to be here," Mai said carefully. Eiji looked at his wife with a small frown. "Rai has never gone out of her way to meet with Luna or her siblings. Luna seems like a very smart girl, and if Rai's only intentions are manipulating her, I don't want her in that kind of environment."

Eiji looked down. He'd grown accustomed to his mother's actions. Maybe Mai had a point.

* * *

"Are you excited to see Ouran?" Ayana asked.

Luna had been awoken from her sleep by her Aunt, saying it was dinnertime. Luna's cousins had been happy to see her, and she felt the same for them. The small handful of times Luna had gone to Japan to visit, she never had the chance to get to know Ayana or Rin; so she considered her stay there to be a time where she _finally_ got to know her father's side.

"I guess," Luna said. She did a little research on the school before leaving, and it seemed like a good school. Though it seemed weird they'd be asking her to transfer in the middle of her schooling in Barcelona, a part of her was considering the possibility of giving Ouran a chance. Luna wanted to keep an open mind.

"You'll really like it!" Rin exclaimed, her brown eyes blazing.

"Maybe you'll get to see the Host Club," Ayana chuckled.

"Host Club?" Luna's brows furrowed.

"Some stupid club." Ayana rolled her eyes. "Rin _loves_ it there."

Rin flushed, glaring at her sister.

"I don't get it..." Luna looked between her cousins confusedly.

"It's pretty much a bunch of guys cosplaying for their fanbase," Ayana said, shooting a mischievous look her sister's way. "Which is just a bunch of love-struck girls."

"Why don't you be quiet, Ana," Rin hissed, her cheeks blazing.

"Girls," Eiji interrupted. "Not at the table."

Luna shook her head. The confusion still mingled inside her. She had no idea what was so important about that Host Club, but she made a note to avoid it if she chose to go.

"How's Rosaline doing?" Eiji asked.

"She's doing good," Luna said, happy for the change in topic. "Doing well in school, as always."

"That's good," Mai said, giving Luna a warm smile.

For the rest of dinner, Luna spoke proudly of how well her little sister was doing in school. Everyone listened intently. They never saw a look of such pride on someone as they did at that moment. It was obvious that the life Luna had in Spain was a very loving one.

* * *

The next morning, Luna grudgingly got out of bed after Mai woke her up. The Chairman had said that he wanted Luna to have the tour as soon as possible, which meant she didn't even get one day of relaxation in Japan before going to the tour. But the Chairman was very persuasive and Luna agreed that she'd have the tour as soon as possible. So after spending fifteen minutes getting dressed and trying to wake herself up, Luna went downstairs and in no time at all, her and her Aunt Mai were heading to Ouran.

"It's a nice school, I think you'll like it." Mai smiled at Luna, trying to hide her concerns.

Luna smiled. "That's what everyone's been saying," she chuckled. "I just don't understand what the big deal is about it yet."

"It's always good to keep an open mind."

"That's why I came here."

Once they reached Ouran, Luna had to refrain from letting out a slightly displeasing groan. She didn't like that the school was pink. It seemed _way_ too out of character—in her opinion—for a school for rich students.

When they reached the entrance of the school, a well-dressed man stood in front of the doors, smiling at Luna and her Aunt as they approached.

"You must be Luna Akiyama," he said jovially, holding out his hand.

Luna gave a sheepish smile and went in to shake his outstretched hand. "You're Chairman Suoh?" she asked.

"Yuzuru Suoh," he introduced. "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Mai." He shot a smile Mai's way, where she only threw a friendly smile in return.

"I'll be in the car," Mai whispered to Luna before turning and leaving.

"Well, Ms. Akiyama, let's start with that tour."

* * *

Yuzuru Suoh certainly made the tour more enjoyable in Luna's opinion. The school was beautiful—the uniforms seemed decent enough, though she cringed at what the girls had to wear—and Luna could see why it was spoken so highly.

"Your grandmother tells me you attend a very prestigious school in Spain," Souh exclaimed.

Luna nodded. "I wouldn't say it's _prestigious_ , but it's a good school in Barcelona."

"You're half-Japanese, then?" There was a certain tone in his voice that caught his attention.

Luna nodded again. "My Mom's from Spain, my father's Japanese."

"My son is half-Japanese, as well," Suoh said, a certain fondness in his voice. "His mother is French."

"Really?" A spark of something ignited in Luna.

He nodded. "His name is Tamaki."

Luna hummed in response.

As they turned and walked down a hallway mostly occupied by students, for a brief moment, Luna met the eyes of one of the male students—tall with a stony face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you've got any ideas that you'd like written in the story for future updates—ideas on filler chapters, OC ideas, pairing ideas, etc.—leave a review or PM me!**

 **I own nothing in the OHSCHC universe. I own my characters and my fillers, that's all!**

 **This story will be loosely based around the anime. I might have some chapters where certain episodes from the anime will be incorporated, but that might be highly unlikely.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**

 _ **P.S., I have finals coming up next week, so I might not be updating that often. I know I don't update a lot anyway, but I thought I'd let you guys know.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

 _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone,_

 _You shine it when I'm alone,_

 _And so I'll tell myself that I'll be strong,_

 _And dreaming when they're gone..._

 **~Lights; by Ellie Goulding**

* * *

"So, Ms. Akiyama," the Chairman said, "what do you think of the school?"

After Luna's tour of the Academy ended, she had been taken back to the Chairman's office. Luna liked the school, it seemed like a nice place, but she felt like it was a little too superficial. There were too many things about the school that Luna felt were over the top. But maybe it was just the fact that she hadn't gotten used to being in Japan—growing up in Spain, Luna found it to be a bit of a culture shock whenever she visited Japan.

"I think it's a nice school," Luna said carefully. "I don't know if I'd consider going here, though."

There was a look that swept across the Chairman's face as he regarded what Luna said.

"If that's your decision," he said with a smile. "I can't force you to come here if you don't want to. Just know that the offer does still stand."

Luna nodded, smiling.

* * *

While Luna waited for her Aunt to pick her up from Ouran, Luna took a moment to really look at the school. Despite the fact that the obnoxious pink exterior threw her off guard, the school didn't seem all that bad. But for some reason, there was some part of her that was really struggling in seeing her attend Ouran. It just didn't feel like the kind of school she'd go to.

Sighing, Luna crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

 _You can't forget Grandma Rai sent you the letter to attend Ouran._ Luna's frown deepened. She'd never met her grandmother, and suddenly she's being sent letters form Japanese schools that are somehow connected to her grandmother? It didn't feel right. It felt like Rai still wasn't up for the task of getting to know her granddaughter.

* * *

Takashi had just finished one of his classes when he was headed over to the music room. Near the entrance of the school, he saw the figure of someone he couldn't quite recognize, but somehow felt vaguely familiar.

It was the girl who'd gotten the tour.

She looked distressed.

There was a part of Takashi that was a little concerned about why she seemed so distressed, but he wasn't really sure if he wanted to act on it. He didn't know her. He wasn't going to pry into business that didn't concern him.

Letting out a very soft hum, he made a note to keep an eye out for her if he ever saw her again.

* * *

By the time Luna's Aunt arrived at the school, there was an anxiousness written all over her face. Luna had never seen Mai look that way before. It felt too unsettling.

"Is there something wrong?" Luna asked.

"Your grandmother's waiting at the house," she said, trying for a smile. Luna's stomach felt like it was knotting up.

"What?" she squeaked.

"I suppose she found out about you being in Japan and stopped by for a visit." Mai's eyes were shining with worry despite the anxious smile on her face. Mai's mother-in-law was someone people either feared or disliked immensely. For Mai, Rai landed somewhere in the middle for her.

"Who else knows I'm here besides you guys?" Luna exclaimed. "Papa didn't tell anyone else I'd be visiting!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone at Ouran who's acquainted with your grandmother contacted her." Mai bit her bottom lip. "Those people like to gossip. They'll stick their nose into everyone's business and not even care what it is they're nosing around in."

Luna's stomach was knotting up so tightly she felt nauseas. She'd only heard brief stories of her grandmother from her father. Hitoshi said on very rare occasions about how his mother disapproved of his marriage to María; how Rai disapproved of Hitoshi's stepchildren; how he disapproved of Luna and Rosaline. Luna could only assume Rai's sudden interest in her grandchildren was only because of the family business. Once Hitoshi stepped down, someone would have to take his place.

 _So much for a break,_ Luna thought sarcastically.

* * *

Rai Akiyama was a woman in her late sixties. Her silver hair was pulled back into a tight bun and wearing the more traditional Japanese attire. Rai seemed to have that gaze about her that let everyone who knew her know she meant business and had no tolerance for things that did not meet her expectations. And when Rai Akiyama saw Luna walk into the living room, she knew that her granddaughter wouldn't live up to her expectations. Hitoshi had already disappointed Rai once by marrying someone who wasn't Japanese, he only furthered the disappointment when he had children with his wife.

As Rai Akiyama observed her granddaughter, she could easily see all the things that made Luna look anything _but_ Japanese.

Luna's skin had a light tan undertone, which made her stand out some. Her hair was a dark brown and styled in a way that Rai did not find tolerable. The way Rai saw it, Luna had no Japanese features.

But Rai would be willing to overlook it just for a moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if this chapter took too long to update. Let me know what you guys think! If I got the characters wrong in any way, let me know.**

 **I own nothing the OHSHC universe. All I own are my characters and my fillers.**

 **I'm sure I mentioned it before, but this story will be loosely written around the anime.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

 _Don't you think that it's boring how people talk?_

 _Making smart with their words again well I'm bored,_

 _Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it,_

 _Never not chasing a million things I want,_

 _And I am only young as the minute is full of it,_

 _Getting pumped up on the little bright things I bought,_

 _But I know they'll never own me..._

 **~Tennis Court; by Lorde**

* * *

Luna stood uncomfortably in front of her grandmother. In all honesty, Rai Akiyama looked like what Luna pictured her to be—stone cold and distant. Swallowing thickly, Luna tried figuring out what to say, but her mouth was dry and she couldn't think of anything.

"I never pictured this being my greeting," Rai said with disdain. "Silence. What a disrespectful child."

Luna's cheeks turned bright red, her eyes widening.

"I-I just. . . .I don't know what you want me to say." Luna's voice had come out squeaky and frightened.

Rai stood up and approached her granddaughter with a look of disdain and disinterest on her face. "The only reason I managed to get Ouran Academy to consider you is because of your musical capabilities," she said coldly. "Ouran is a very respectable _Japanese_ school. Do you understand what that means?"

"I. . . ."

"It means that if I am to consider having you inherit the family business—despite your. . . .disadvantage—you're to have the proper schooling and preparation."

"D-Disadvantage?" Luna stammered.

"Why, being only _half_ -Japanese." Rai's eyes narrowed at that. "There's a term I've heard for those being half-Japanese—hafu, I think it's called."

Luna felt as if a dagger had been shoved right through her chest. The backs of her eyes stung, but she refused to let what her grandmother say get to her. Her father had mentioned how Rai didn't like the idea of him starting a family in Barcelona, and now Luna could understand why her father never spoke to Rai that much. She was a spiteful old woman.

"I wouldn't have guessed it'd bother you so much," Luna said firmly, trying to steady her voice. "I always thought it was OK to have something a little different."

Rai's lips pursed. "In circumstances like this, _'different'_ is unacceptable. _'Different'_ isn't going to make the business run smoothly."

Luna's lips thinned.

"Remember your place if you expect this to work." Rai left without another word.

* * *

Luna had retreated herself to her room. She had been told brief stories of her grandmother, she just didn't expect it to be so infuriating. Her grandmother was using Luna's heritage as if it were a bad thing. Her blood boiled at that. There was nothing wrong with her. There was nothing wrong with her or Rosaline or her father—Rai was just trying to get under her skin.

And she wasn't going to let her _grandmother_ get so worked up over something like that.

A knock on Luna's door disrupted her from her thoughts.

"You doing OK?" Ayana poked her head in. "I heard Grandma came to visit."

Luna tried for her best smile. "Everything's fine. I just needed a moment to think." A look swept across Ayana's face, almost disbelief but not quite there. "Listen, I just needed some time to process everything. I just met my grandmother for the first time, I need a moment to think some things over."

Ayana tried for a smile and nodded. "Well, Mom and Dad fixed up some food," she said quietly. "That's if you'd like to come down."

Luna smiled and nodded.

* * *

It took half an hour for Luna to leave her bedroom and go spend some time with her Aunt, Uncle, and cousins. There was a moment of silence between the five of them, and it was something that was appreciated for a moment before it was broken.

"I'm sorry for everything your grandmother said," Eiji sighed. Luna looked at her Uncle confusedly. "Your Aunt told me what happened. Your grandmother shouldn't have said those things."

Luna nodded, picking at the food Mai had heated up for her.

"It's fine," she said with a shrug. "What she said got me thinking."

"About what?" Rin asked.

"She's under the impression that I'm at a disadvantage 'cause I'm half-Japanese." Luna scowled slightly, she could feel the air change and become more uncomfortable. "If there's a chance that I can prove her wrong, that just 'cause I'm half-Japanese doesn't mean I'm incapable, maybe I can show her she's wrong."

There was a moment of silence at the table. Even though Luna wasn't looking at anyone, she could feel their eyes on her. It was the intensity and truth behind her words that caught their attention. Rai Akiyama was a woman who was not to be messed with, and if Luna was serious about what she said, then they weren't sure if they were terrified for her or for Rai.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope this update was good. Let me know what you think! As for the fillers, I think I've mentioned it before, they'll loosely be wrapped around the anime.**

 **I'm always open for possible suggestions. I've already gotten one suggestion from a kind reviewer and I thank you kindly. But if any of you have ideas on character development, possibly adding OC's to the story, side fillers, etc., let me know. Just tell me what you think should happen.**

 **I own nothing in the OHSHC. Everything about the anime belongs to the producers/writers, etc. All I own are my characters and my fillers. That's it.**

 **Remember, tell me what you think should happen. Leave a review or a PM. Whatever you think works.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

 _I've got all the time in the world,_

 _Don't you want some of that?_

 _I've got all the time in the world,_

 _Don't you want some of that?_

 _Don't you want some of that?_

 _I would if I was you..._

 **~All the Time in the World; by the Bahamas**

* * *

Luna had been told by her Aunt and Uncle to be absolutely certain in her decision, whatever that may be—Rai Akiyama was not a woman to be messed with. Eiji and Mai had to talk with Luna for a good hour and a half, informing her of how Rai Akiyama was. There was no doubt in their mind that if Luna decided to stay in Japan, it could end in disaster on Luna's part or Rai's.

But chances are it might not end that way.

* * *

Having gone back to her room to think, Luna unconsciously started chewing on her bottom lip. She'd been told by her Aunt and Uncle just how serious her grandmother was. She had absolutely no tolerance for anything she didn't consider to be acceptable. And, in Luna's case, she was considered unacceptable by Rai.

"When your father and mother married," Eiji said hesitantly, "your grandmother wasn't particularly happy."

"I know," Luna said, "I've been told that."

"It goes deeper than just a little disappointment." Eiji and Mai shared a look. "Rai only wanted her children to marry what she considered to be a good Japanese woman. So when your father announced he was marrying a woman from Spain, it didn't go over well. Especially with our other siblings."

Luna frowned. Hitoshi told her brief stories of how he had a falling out with his family when he announced he was marrying a Spanish woman, and it only got worse when he announced the pregnancies.

"Your father and I had a decent relationship," Eiji sighed. "I didn't really care who he married—Hitoshi had always been the more. . . . _rebellious_ one. Your grandmother didn't like that, she wanted complete control."

"Luna, your grandmother is manipulative," Mai put in. "She's bitter, distant, and only looks out for her own best interest. She wanted her children to be married to good Japanese women, she wanted her grandchildren to live in a rich lifestyle—an upper-class kind of life."

"She was considering having either Rin or Ayana be the possible inheritors of the business," Eiji said. "Your other cousins are too young, but I have a feeling she was considering them, too. Those videos your father sent of your piano recitals were the only things she was willing to consider—you have talent, and that's what our business looks for."

Luna leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just don't understand why she can't be happy for Papa," she muttered. "He's happy—what's wrong with that?"

"Rai's always been like this," Eiji sighed. "It doesn't matter how anyone else feels, if she feels the situation is going the way she wants it to, _that's_ what matters. She's in charge, Luna. That's just how it is."

Scowling, Luna shot up from where she sat. "That's ridiculous," she exclaimed. "She can't control everyone! The world doesn't revolve around her, she can't go acting like everyone's her servant. I can't help being the way I am and she shouldn't be holding it against me."

"She can for as long as she wants," Eiji said solemnly. "From the looks of it, she can hold that against you until the day she dies. She's always been that way, Luna."

Furrowing her brows, Luna bit her bottom lip. "If I choose to stay in Japan, she'll just make it hard for me, won't she?"

From the looks on Eiji's and Mai's faces, Luna knew her answer.

"Well," she sighed. "I guess I'll have to prove her wrong, won't I?"

* * *

Luna rubbed her face in slight irritation. Her grandmother seriously had an issue with her being half-Japanese? Thinking she was incompetent because of that? What had she gotten herself into? Eiji and Mai were trying to warn her about the possibilities of Rai lashing out at her, and if she called her parents to confirm her decision to stay in Japan, there'd be no telling what would happen.

Certainly they'd be surprised—her mother would probably be heartbroken. Hitoshi would be shocked and there was no doubt that her siblings would be dumbfounded.

Luna had assured her family she'd be in Japan for her break then she'd be back in Barcelona in an instant. Sighing, Luna started nervously biting her fingernails.

Letting out another sigh, Luna stood up and went over to where her cell phone was and dialed her father's cell.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm so, so, _so_ sorry for making you guys wait on this chapter, especially considering how weak it is. If you've got any suggestions for future updates, please let me know. I've been really busy with school and work and I've been trying to finish the chapter as quickly and as decently as I can, so please have patience with me.**

 **I own nothing in the OHSCHC universe, that all belongs to Bisco Hatori. All I own are my characters and my fillers.**

 **Like I said, _please_ give suggestions. I don't always have ideas for future updates, and what you guys say is important. A very small amount of you gave ideas and I appreciate it! But if you've got ideas for side-plots, if you've got OC's you'd like to be added into the story, if you've got ideas for the  main plot, please don't hesitate to review or PM.**

 ** _Reminder for the reviewers_ : I know that whenever I update a new chapter, the previous one is there until the new chapter appears. For the record, for anyone who's been leaving reviews saying I updated the same chapter twice, I am fully aware of that. I know it's happening. That's what happens whenever I update a chapter. So please—** _ **please**_ **—do not leave a review saying I updated the same chapter. I know what's happening. I digress.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

 _I don't tell you what to say,_

 _I don't tell you what to do,_

 _So just let me be myself,_

 _That's all I ask of you,_

 _I'm young and I love to be young,_

 _And I'm free and I love to be free,_

 _To live my life the way I want,_

 _To say and do whatever I please..._

 **~You Don't Own Me; by Grace + G-Eazy**

* * *

"I know, Dad." Luna had been on the phone with her father for the past half hour; when she called saying she'd like to live in Japan—have everything from school records to whatever else she could think of—her parents had been a little less than pleased. Especially María, who had taken the phone from Hitoshi and was practically yelling at Luna in Spanish. "Uncle Eiji and Aunt Mai have been taking care of me for the most part," she sighed, "I'll visit during holidays and breaks—I just had a little change of plans."

"Luna, I don't like this," Hitoshi said, sounding nearly exhausted. He and María—mostly Hitoshi—were trying to check every angle as to why Luna would want to stay with her Aunt and Uncle. Luna tried explaining that staying in Japan had really opened her eyes on what it's like to be with her Japanese roots. It sounded convincing enough.

"If there are any problems over here, I'll be back in Barcelona in the blink of an eye, OK?" Luna said, trying to keep the optimism in her voice. " _Besides_ , it's not like anything bad will happen."

* * *

After Luna had gotten off the phone with her parents, she let out a heavy sigh. If she'd known it was going to be so complicated, would she had gone? A light scowl settled on her face. Was she being impulsive? She didn't think so—her parents, Aunt, and Uncle thought she was.

"Luna?" Looking at the entrance of her bedroom, Luna saw Ayana standing there. "Are you really staying here?"

Looking down for a moment, Luna nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I am, yeah."

A tentative smile, Ayana nodded. "Well, it'll be nice having you here," she said.

Shrugging, Luna tried for a smile. "A change of scenery is always nice."

"I kinda overheard what you were talking about—with Mom and Dad." Ayana's smile fell a little, a look of almost concern and confusion on her face.

"They've already warned me about Grandma." Luna threw a dry look her cousin's way. "She's manipulative, conniving, bitter, and old—I get it. There's more to me staying here than some rude old lady."

Ayana shrugged. "She may be rude, but she's still our grandmother. She runs the family. . . .," she stuttered.

Luna internally groaned. "OK, my choice of staying here may have something to do with the way Grandma talked to me, but having a bit of a change is nice, too," she said. "Who knows, if things don't work out here, there's a chance I'll go back home; but it depends on how bad the situation is."

Nodding, Ayana shifted anxiously where she stood. "Well, if you want, I could give you my own little tour of Ouran if you want," she exclaimed, doing a very obvious topic change. "It'll be from a student's perspective; it'll be fun."

Luna thought it over before nodding.

* * *

It was about a day and a half later when Luna was reminded that if she was serious about transferring to Ouran, she'd have to call the Chairman to let him know. That also meant that Luna would have to call her parents later to have her school records from Barcelona transferred over—she was still having a bit of trouble trying to convince them she was serious in her decision.

After dialing the Academy's number and waiting for a moment, Luna let out a silent sigh when the Chairman answered.

"This is Luna Akiyama," she said confidently, "I just wanted to let you know I'll accept coming to Ouran. . . ."

 _'That's wonderful, Ms. Akiyama,'_ he exclaimed.

". . . .on one condition," she finished. "I don't want the scholarship."

There was a brief pause on the other end. _'You don't want the scholarship?'_ he asked, as if he couldn't quite hear what Luna said.

"No," she stated firmly. "If I'd been informed of what my grandmother had done sooner—well, I don't know what I would've done. But I didn't know what she was doing. I didn't do anything to deserve that scholarship; I'll go to the school, but I'll pay for it myself."

 _'Ms. Akiyama, the scholarship also accounts for college,'_ the Chairman said slowly. _'If you stay at the top of your class, you won't have to pay for anything.'_

"That's the problem!" Luna said. "I didn't know what Ouran was a month ago. This is the first time I've heard of this school and it's after my grandmother was sending videos of me to you guys for who knows how long. If I'd known sooner about it, I might've looked into it a little more and prepared myself for a possible scholarship. I did none of that so I don't deserve any special treatment." Luna paused for a moment. "The way I see it, only people who really tried deserve a scholarship. I'll attend Ouran as soon as I can, but I don't need any special treatment."

The Chairman paused again. _'If that's what you want,'_ he sighed, _'I'll make the arrangements.'_

Luna smiled. "Thanks. My records from Barcelona might take a bit longer to transfer over, though," she said.

 _'That's fine.'_

"I'm looking forward to going your school."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! If you've got ideas on how to improve it, just let me know. So, Luna's decided she wants to go to Ouran—how do you guys suggest she meet the Host Club? I know for a lot of other stories, the OC accidentally stumbles into the music room or they befriend someone from the Host Club who convinces them to go—how should Luna meet them? And was it a good decision for Luna to reject the scholarship? How do you think her grandmother will react to Luna's decisions? And her siblings; should they give her a little visit for her abrupt decision to live in Japan? I know it seems like I'm bombarding you guys with questions, but I'm genuinely curious on what you guys have to say about all this.**

 **I own nothing in the OHSHC universe, all I own are my characters and my fillers.**

 _GreenTeaAndPocky_ **,** _naes151_ **,** _Guest: Emily Y_ **,** _TheInsaneM_ **,** _BizzyLizy_ **,** _Ariana98_ **,** _Flowerchild23_ **,** **,** _all the Guests_ **,** _katmar1994_ **,** _whatnameshallitake_ **,** _MaidenZorriah_ **,** **and every other person who's reviewed this story, thank you so much! It means a lot that you all enjoy this story so much. Keep leaving reviews—I love reading what you guys have to say. You're all amazing people! Don't ever change.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

 _Picture, picture smile for the picture,_

 _Pose with your brother won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect,_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains..._

 **~Dollhouse; by Melanie Martinez**

* * *

After calling her parents back, Luna had to sit through another earful lecture—mostly from her mother and sisters, who were collectively yelling at her in Spanish. Luna had already heard an earful from Hitoshi, practically shouting at her in Japanese on how he felt on the matter. All she'd asked for was for her school records from her Barcelona school to Ouran; that's when they decided their opinions needed to come out.

 _'You said you'd be coming back once your break's over,'_ Evie cried.

"I know, Evie," Luna sighed, "but I had a change of plans."

 _'You're telling me!'_ she snapped. _'You can't just expect us to be OK with this.'_

"I'm not expecting anything from you guys—just my school records." Luna's voice wavered just a fraction. "I'll be fine here—Aunt Mai and Uncle Eiji have been taking really good care of me so far."

 _'But I've never met them!'_ Evie nearly scream. _'Have you seen me ever go to Japan with you or Rosaline? No! So I have no idea what they're like.'_

Luna sighed. "Evie, I know you guys are worrying, but. . . ."

 _'Do not finish that sentence!'_ It was Ingrid who'd taken the phone. _'Luna Akiyama, I swear to God I will fly over to Japan myself and smack some sense into you, do you understand me?'_

"Will you guys calm down?"

 _'Calm down?!'_ Ingrid exclaimed. _'We will not calm down! This is a last minute decision—it's impulsive, it's uncalled for, and you can't expect us to give in so easily.'_

 _'What're you trying to prove, anyway?'_ Evie shouted over Ingrid. _'You're only sixteen!'_

"What does my age have to do with anything?" Luna exclaimed. "I'm not trying to prove anything! I wanted a change of scenery, is that so hard to understand?"

 _'But what is so bad with Barcelona?'_ Ingrid cried.

Hearing muttered voices from the other end, it went from Ingrid and Evie nearly screaming at her over her decision to her mother.

 _'Luna Akira Akiyama, you have five minutes to explain.'_ María's voice was stern, sharp, and holding no room for arguing. Luna had heard that voice plenty of times—especially when it had to do with either of her children getting into trouble.

"I already explained it to you guys," Luna said in frustration. "I just want to go to school here. What's so bad about that?"

 _'I could give you a list of everything bad about that outcome,'_ María snapped. _'Now I want you to listen to me, you will not have your records sent over.'_

"I already called the Chairman and said I'd go."

 _'Luna.'_

"Mom."

Her father came on the phone next.

 _'It's our decision on whether or not you can do this, Luna,'_ he said, his voice sounding calm; Luna could still hear a hint of frustration in his tone, though. _'You can't go and make decisions like this; you're not an adult.'_

"Why _can't_ I make a few decisions for myself?" Luna exclaimed. "I decided to come here to check Ouran out—you guys had no problem with that!"

 _'Because we knew you'd be coming back.'_

"I want to go to Ouran," Luna pressed. "I've toured the school, I've made my decision. The Chairman told me whether or not attending the school would be up to me."

There was a moment of silence from the other end. She knew her family would fight her 'till the ends of the Earth on the matter—if she'd went and told the Chairman that she wouldn't mind attending Ouran in the upcoming year, maybe her family would've been more understanding. Luna understood completely why they were so against her sudden decision, but she couldn't understand why they were blowing it out of proportion.

 _'I know you're probably thinking this is for your own best interests,'_ Hitoshi said carefully, _'but I have to agree with Ingrid. This is impulsive and very last minute.'_

"Guys, please." Luna sighed in defeat. "This is something I think is important."

She hadn't voiced that the main reason she wanted to attend Ouran was because she wanted to prove her grandmother wrong; how would that sound to the ears of her family? To Luna, they'd think she was crazy!

* * *

The phone call ended with everyone saying they'd collectively discuss it and call her back with an answer. Luna had felt emotionally drained after that. She desperately wanted them to understand where she was coming from—sure, her choice to leave Barcelona so abruptly was last minute and maybe a little impulsive, but they didn't need to yell at her. She wasn't changing her mind.

Leaving her room, Luna tried to keep herself occupied until her family decided to call her back.

So, she decided that she might as well familiarize herself with the neighborhood. It was the only thing she could think of doing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo! Let me know what you think of this chapter. Sorry it took so long to put up, but responsibilities got in the way. If there's anything you think I could do to change the story in any way, let me know! I'm all for suggestions/ideas.**

 **I own nothing in the OHSHC. All I own are my characters and the coffee I drink.**

 **If you've got OC's you'd like added to the story, ideas/suggestions you'd like me to write into the story, something you'd like to see written and/or added into the story, leave a review or PM. I've got no problem doing so.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

 _Sweet dreams are made of this,_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

 _I travel the world and the seven seas,_

 _Everybody's looking for something..._

 **~Sweet Dreams Are Made of This; by the Eurythmics**

* * *

Luna walked around the neighborhood, looking at everything with slight interest. From what she could see, the whole neighborhood seemed relatively nice—it seemed like a good place for Luna to stay.

A bubble of frustration still lingered in Luna after the call with her family. She knew they were just being protective of her, but implying she had no idea how to make decisions for herself made her angry. She had every right to choose what she wanted to do with herself. She'd told the Chairman she had no problem attending Ouran as long as she didn't have the scholarship. She hadn't done anything to earn the scholarship—Luna had no idea about the school's existence until her grandmother made sure Ouran sent Luna a letter.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Luna let out a sigh.

 _Ouran seems like a nice school,_ she thought solemnly. _I know I can get just as good an education there as I did back in Barcelona._ Furrowing her brows, Luna's face contorted into a slight scowl. Her school back home was the best Barcelona had to offer, and Luna appreciated that her parents would send her to a school like that. But what was so bad about wanting to go to Ouran?

 _They're looking out for you. You'd be living in an entirely different country, why wouldn't they worry? Just because you'd be with Eiji and Mai, doesn't mean that's going to change the way they feel._

Luna frowned.

 _You're trying to make a statement against your grandmother. Maybe if you told the others, it'd make a little more sense._

But Luna couldn't help but wonder if it would. If she told her parents the only reason she was willing to stay in Japan was because of something her grandmother did, then they'd _definitely_ make her come back. Luna had been told more than once how her grandmother was—she saw, even for a brief moment, just how hateful her grandmother could be.

 _Just wait until they call back, OK? Maybe it'll work itself out in the end._

* * *

By the time Luna made it back to the house, it was empty. She had told her Aunt and Uncle she was going for a walk, so she could only assume they decided to go off and do something for the remainder of the afternoon. Rin and Ayana always got picked up by a family friend, since neither of them were old enough to drive yet.

Going into the kitchen, Luna tried finding something to make herself as a quick bite. She wasn't entirely accustomed to Japanese cuisine, so she wasn't really sure what she wanted to make. Sure, on occasion her father would make foods he ate as a kid, but that was rare. Most of the time, it was María who made everything—María was known for not only making tons of food, but it was always delicious.

Closing the fridge, Luna settled for just going to her room. Her cousins were still at school and Luna had no idea what she wanted to do.

 _You could email your friends._ The thought was nice, but Luna wasn't sure if she was ready for contacting them just yet. _Try and see if there's any homework your teachers sent you._ Luna definitely did not want to check that.

She sighed.

Luna sat on the edge of her bed and chewed on her fingernails. She let out another sigh.

 _Maybe until the others call back, you can think over your decision, too. It'll give you a chance to really think over why you want to stay, not just to make some statement against your grandmother_ — _but to really think about why you want this. There has to be a better reasoning behind this. You're smarter than this!_

Lowering her eyes, Luna felt a heaviness weigh down on her. She was using her grandmother as the main reason for staying in Japan, but she knew there was something else that was wanting her to stay.

She couldn't understand that feeling; it was something she couldn't quite put a finger on.

But she knew, eventually, she'd understand what that feeling meant.

She just needed time to figure it out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo! Sorry for the short chapters, but I thought I'd update a quick chapter while I could. I've got finals coming up so I can't really spend a lot of time posting long chapters! I've been easing back on the procrastination, which is good, but I'm still struggling with it. Anyway, enough of my babbling, just let me know what you think, OK? It's important.**

 **I own nothing in the OHSHC universe. All I own are my characters and the grades in my classes.**

 **I don't know when, but I know Luna will be meeting the Host Club soon. She'll either meet them accidentally in the music room, separately on different occasions, or maybe her cousins will introduce her at some point, whether her parents let her stay in Japan or not. I'm not entirely sure which one sounds the most appealing yet. But if you've got ideas on how Luna should meat the Host Club, let me know! Your ideas and suggestions are very important.**

 **Fire away, kind reviewers!**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

 _Some people talk about you,_

 _Like they know all about you,_

 _When you get down they doubt you,_

 _And when you tipping on the scene,_

 _Yeah they talkin' about it..._

 **~Tightrope; by Janelle Monáe**

* * *

"So do you know if you're going to Ouran or not?" Ayana asked. It'd been a while since Ayana and Rin had since come back from school, keeping their cousin company.

Luna looked at Ayana with a slightly strained smile. "I don't entirely know yet. It's kind of up to my family on whether or not I'll be able to."

Ayana's brows furrowed. "It's taking them _this_ long to decide?" she asked.

"They didn't like that I suddenly decided to stay in Japan than go back home once my break's over." Luna rolled her eyes almost sarcastically. "But I can't be mad at them. They're trying to thin of what's best for me."

Ayana nodded. "Well, I hope you can go," she said.

"We'll see," Luna murmured. "But I am curious—what're the teachers like there?"

"They're pretty good." Ayana shrugged halfheartedly. "I can't really complain, honestly."

Luna nodded.

"I heard you rejected the scholarship the Chairman offered you."

Luna's brows arched. _Word spreads that quickly?_ "I didn't think anyone would know about that."

Ayana shrugged. "His son's kind of a chatterbox," Ayana grumbled. "He's really eccentric. You might like him."

"I doubt it." Luna gave an almost unladylike snort. "I don't really care for over the top people."

"Then you'll _definitely_ not like the Host Club," she laughed. "I don't get what's so popular about it."

"I don't get it at all."

Ayana leaned back, rolling her eyes. "It's just a club for pretty boys so they can impress a bunch of girls." Ayana looked really unimpressed with it. "Somehow it's a _really_ successful club at the school," she sighed.

Luna's brows furrowed, still feeling a little confused. "It's just a club of pretty boys?" she asked.

"That's it." Ayana shrugged.

"That sounds really stupid."

"It is," Ayana said. "But Rin loves it, I don't know why."

* * *

By the time evening rolled around, Mai had called Luna down. The phones had started ringing, and Luna could only assume it was her family.

"Hello?" she said.

 _'Hey,_ _cariño,'_ María sighed.

"Hi, Mom." Luna shifted on her feet anxiously.

 _'We've had a chance to talk it over,'_ María said, _'and if you think you can handle going to Ouran, living with your Aunt and Uncle, then we'll let you take that opportunity.'_

Luna's brows shot up. "Seriously?"

 _'Seriously.'_ There was a heaviness in María's voice that made Luna's heart break. _'But the moment we find out that something is happening over there—anything, I swear_ _—that your father and I think will put you in any danger, you will come back here. No arguing. Understood?'_

"Fine," Luna sighed. She knew it'd be best not to argue with her.

 _'Good. Your father is working on getting your school records here transferred over. Promise you'll call every day?'_

"I'll try," Luna promised.

' _I'll have Mai and Eiji keep your father and I up-to-date on everything that happens,'_ María instructed. _'I trust they'll take care of you, but I can't help but worry.'_

"I know." Luna tried containing the sigh that wanted to come out. "How's everyone else taking it?"

 _'They're...trying.'_ Luna frowned. _'As long as we know you're OK, then that's all that matters, Luna. Please be careful.'_

"I will, Mom," Luna exclaimed. "Have a little more faith in me." There was a moment of silence on the other end, which made Luna a little concerned that her mother hung up. "Mom?"

 _'I'm still here,'_ she said.

"Tell everyone I love them?" Luna asked.

 _'I will.'_

"Maybe you guys can come over to visit sometime."

 _'It's a nice thought.'_

"I'm serious. It's not so bad over here." There was another bout of silence. "Barcelona will still be my home, but Japan's really beautiful." When Maria still didn't say anything, Luna sighed. "Mom, I'll be fine, OK?" she said. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm a little burnt out from finals. I'm trying to make the story as interesting as I can, so hopefully you guys like this chapter. I promise that Luna will meet the Host Club in the next chapter or two, and I appreciate all the reviewers who left helpful reviews. I've worked out a way for how she'll meet the others and hopefully it doesn't come out "clichéd" in any way.**

 **I own nothing in the OHSHC. All I own are my characters and the bed I sleep in.**

 **If you've got any ideas at all about anything, don't hesitate to leave a review or a PM. I'm all for reading what you guys have to say about how this story progresses. If you have ideas on other Host Club character pairings, leave a review/PM; if you've got ideas on possible side-plots, leave a review/PM; if you've got anything you'd like to share, leave a review or PM. I feel it's important that you guys share these things.**

 **You guys are amazing and I would love to thank everyone who's left a review, favorited, or followed this story! You're awesome!**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

 _So don't fly higher for your fire,_

 _Put it in your head,_

 _Baby Hollywood is dead,_

 _You can find it in yourself,_

 _Keep on lovin' what is true and the world will come to you,_

 _You can find it in yourself..._

 **~Hollywood; by Michael Bublé**

* * *

In the time that passed since Luna had officially moved in—by official, Luna means _official_ —with her Aunt and Uncle, there was not only a mini celebration, but a new set of house-rules that would be in place. Ayana and Rin had explained that the house-rules were an important aspect of their family—it gave them a bit of stability. It was something Luna found to be admirable.

"Your parents told us that at the slightest hint of something going wrong, we're supposed to tell them." Mai looked at Luna with the utmost seriousness written on her face. Luna knew her parents— _especially_ her mother—had not been joking or talking lightly on that subject. They wanted Luna back in Barcelona the _second_ they heard about something going wrong.

"I know," Luna sighed, "they made it very clear."

"They're not messing around, Luna," Eiji exclaimed. "Your safety is important. Not only that, but your education is important to us, too."

"That's another thing," Mai put in. "If you're going to stay here, and if you're serious about attending Ouran, then you'll need to keep up with your studies. No missing assignments, no bad grades, no excuses. Understood?"

Luna nodded.

"We don't know how much knowledge you have on Japanese culture," Eiji said, giving a sigh, "but we'll help you the best we can. You do what you're supposed to, and it'll work out well in the end."

"I get it." Luna nodded.

"Since you rejected the scholarship Mr. Suoh had been so generous to offer, your parents are paying for you to go to Ouran," Mai said firmly. "Don't disappoint them."

"I won't."

The rules kept going and going and going—Luna thought she'd go insane with the number of them. But as long as she knew she had a family who supported her, Luna couldn't be anything but gratefeul.

By the time Eiji and Mai finished telling Luna the newer Akiyama house rules, Luna made sure to at least try and remember half of them.

She _had_ to call her parents daily.

She _needed_ to stay up with her studies.

Eiji and Mai needed to be introduced to any friends Luna made.

The _second_ anyone found out Luna was in some kind of bad situation, she'd inform her parents and move back to Barcelona. Though Luna chalked it down that she'd move back to Barcelona depending on the severity of the situation. If it was a minor setback, she couldn't be told to move, right?

Then, last but not least, Luna, like Ayana and Rin, had to be on a curfew.

In Luna's opinion, that didn't seem so harsh. Eiji and Mai seemed like they were being flexible with Luna staying with them, even though it was so sudden and last minute. Needless to say, some of the rules seemed a bit over the top—more importantly, the returning-to-Barcelona one, but she wouldn't say anything.

"You're starting at Ouran tomorrow," Eiji said curtly, "do you have everything you need?"

Luna nodded.

"Do you have your uniform ready?"

Luna cringed, but nodded. She had no problems with uniforms, but Ouran's female uniforms made her feel nauseas. The dress itself was bad enough, but the hideous yellow color made her want to faint. Which was saying a lot for Luna, considering she wasn't very fashionable. At least she didn't see herself as being fashionable.

"Ayana or Rin can show you around the school," Mai said.

"I know," Luna said.

"You're sure you can handle this?" Mai asked, worry lacing her voice.

"I wouldn't have asked to go if I didn't think so," Luna said, smiling. It felt a little forced, but she was hoping it looked a little convincing. "I'm sorry again for imposing on you guys."

"Don't apologize," Eiji said. "You're our niece. It's good to at least see one of them."

Luna tried for a smile. It was in that moment she missed Rosaline's presence. Unlike her older half siblings, Luna and Rosaline seemed to have the closest relationship. And it wasn't because they were full siblings or anything like that, but they just found it was easier to talk about certain subjects than it would be with their older siblings. Rosaline always listened to what anyone had to say, almost like Evie, but it was different. Evie would listen, but she would always have a playful remark. Rosaline had an immediate answer to whatever problem was going on.

"How are your siblings doing?" Mai asked.

Luna tried smiling, but she wasn't sure if it came out convincing or not. "They're good," she said.

"Rosaline's doing good in school?" Eiji asked.

"Perfectly." _I just hope I can do perfectly here._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everyone! Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter! If you found it weak and/or unappealing, I apologize. I tried making it as well-written as I could. So, the next chapter is when Luna will start attending Ouran. I felt like, after eleven chapters, the fillers must come to a close [somewhat]. If you found the fillers to be tolerable, I thank you; if you didn't, then I suppose I'm sorry.**

 **I own nothing in the OHSHC universe. All I own are my characters and the music on my iPod.**

 **If you've got ideas for future updates, leave a review; if you've got ideas for possible side-plots, leave a review; if you've got ideas for side character pairings, leave a review. If you have an idea on anything, leave a review.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

 _The whole damn world is just as obsessed,_

 _With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,_

 _Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,_

 _Who's kind of cute and who's just a mess,_

 _And you still don't have the right look,_

 _And you don't have the right friends,_

 _Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends,_

 _High school never ends..._

 **~High School Never Ends; by Bowling for Soup**

* * *

Luna stood in front of Ouran Academy feeling a little anxious. Ayana and Rin were standing next to her, looking at their cousin as she regarded the school in front of her. During her tour, Luna thought he school was nice but tried not to think too much on it; now that she was actually _attending_ Ouran, her mind was starting to shift a little. She was scared, for one. The only people she knew were her cousins, and while Luna had no problems with that, she found it a little awkward.

In Barcelona, Luna was very sociable and outgoing. Living in Japan and attending a new school, she felt like a little kid—scared and kind of confused. Hitoshi tried to incorporate as much Japanese culture into hers and Rosaline's life as possible, but Luna didn't know as much as she would've liked.

Maybe she didn't think her plan through well enough.

"Are you OK?" Ayana asked.

"Yeah, you've been standing there for a while now." Rin eyed her cousin cautiously.

"I'm just taking it in," Luna said, trying to even out her voice. "This is new for me."

"It won't be that bad," Ayana exclaimed. "You'll have fun."

"This year will fly by!" Rin chirped happily. "Besides, you're a second-year student—that's pretty exciting."

Luna was still trying to figure out the whole Japanese school system—it was different than in Barcelona's. From what Luna figured, Japanese high schools only had three years.

"I guess. . . .," Luna murmured.

"C'mon." Ayana wrapped her arm around Luna's shoulders, trying to sound supportive. "The sooner you can get in there and start your first day, the better."

* * *

Ayana managed to show Luna to her classes. Rin ran off to go talk to one of her teachers about something, and then got sidetracked by her friends. Ayana rolled her eyes at that.

"Rin's always doing stuff like that," she sighed.

"Suddenly, I'm a little more intimidated compared to when I got that tour," Luna murmured, hunching her shoulders. It didn't help that the uniform felt a little constricting on her.

"Quit worrying so much," Ayana chuckled. "It won't be that bad. Your teachers are nice, so it's not like you'll be miserable."

Luna shrugged.

"At least you know how to read Japanese," Ayana went on. "I can't tell you how awkward it'd be if you didn't know how to read Japanese!"

"Papa made sure to teach Rosaline and I the basics."

"Uncle Hitoshi's like that." Ayana smiled. "Just to let you know, there's a chance we might be leaving a little late. Rin might want to visit the Host Club after class."

"You've been bringing that up a lot," Luna muttered, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "It doesn't sound appealing at all."

"I'd keep my voice down," Ayana said, mocking seriousness. "Most of the girls here are diehard Host Club fans. If you even _think_ something like that in their presence, they'll skin you alive."

Luna gave an unladylike snort and rolled her eyes. "Are they seriously that desperate?" she chuckled.

"I'd assume so."

The cousins laughed wholeheartedly.

"OK, here's your first class," Ayana said, right as the first bell rang for class to start. "I gotta run. I'll see you after class."

Quickly finding the first seat that was open. Luna let out a breath of relief. She was in the center back of the classroom.

 _So far so good,_ she thought anxiously. _As long as I don't get called on by the teacher or anything, it'll be fine!_

Taking a deep breath, Luna tried calming down her overactive nerves.

 _Just remember that you wanted to do this! You're going to show everyone you're not making some big mistake going to Ouran. This is to do better for yourself and for the family_ _—Grandma Rai isn't going to know what hit her, Mama and Papa are going to be thrilled at how well I do here. Evie and the others will be impressed, too._

Luna nodded, as if agreeing with herself. She had to keep positive, otherwise she might let the anxieties of being in a new environment overwhelm her. Besides, it's not like anything over-the-top was going to happen, right? She absentmindedly chewed on her bottom lip. When the teacher came in and started organizing her work for the day's lessons, Luna shifted in her seat.

"Well, what's this new beautiful face doing here?" a charismatic voice whispered near where Luna was sitting. Jumping a little, Luna turned and saw the bright face of a slender, blonde haired guy smiling at her.

"I'm sorry?" she murmured.

"You must be Luna Akiyama," he exclaimed, his voice hushed. "I'm Tamaki Suoh. My father told me about you."

Luna felt a wave of confusion over her. Tamaki Suoh?

"You're the Chairman's son?" she asked.

Tamaki's smile brightened just a fraction. "He said you've astounding musical abilities," he exclaimed. "Especially on the piano."

"Uhm, yeah?" she said, her voice trailing off as if she were asking a question.

"Maybe after class today, we can go to one of the music rooms and you can play." Despite Tamaki's charismatic tone, there was a hint of sincerity in it. Luna was taken aback. The Chairman's son was asking if she wanted to play the piano for him?

 _Ayana did say we might be staying a little after because of that Host Club, anyway,_ she thought. _Might as well make the most of the time._

"Sure," she said, still sounding a little uncertain.

"Fantastic!" Tamaki's face lit up like a firework. Luna felt the corners of her mouth twitch. His excitement was almost contagious.

"Before I start today's lesson," the teacher announced, interrupting whatever else Tamaki might've said, "we've got a new student."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter! If you've got ideas on future updates, don't hesitate to let me know, OK? If I got Tamaki wrong in any way, let me know and I'll try and change it the best I can. I also wouldn't mind getting help on the other Host Club characters, too, please. I feel like Kyoya, the twins, Tamaki, and Mori will be hard to write, but I'll see how the others go when the time arises. Let's just do one character at a time, OK?**

 **I own nothing in the OHSHC universe. All I own are my characters and the clarinet I play.**

 **Let me know if you've got ideas for future side-plots; if you have ideas for side character pairings, leave a review; if you have ideas on how Luna can interact with the members of the Host Club separately or collectively, leave a review; when it comes time for the whole Luna/Mori romantics, leave a review on how you'd like it to go down. It may be only twelve chapters into the story, but this kind of stuff is important!**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_

 _I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit,_

 _I'm just the same as I was,_

 _Now don't you understand,_

 _That I'm never changing who I am..._

 **~It's Time; by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Needless to say, Luna had been a little embarrassed to have to introduce herself in front of the class. She'd still been a bit taken aback by Tamaki's straightforwardness, so there were a few times in her brief introduction where she stammered and more than once she had to apologize. But once she was done, she hadn't felt so relieved in a long time. A few students had questions about what it was like living in Spain, and Luna answered them as quickly and honestly as possible. Once she was seated, she could see the bright smiles Tamaki was throwing her way, which made her stomach knot up. It still made Luna a bit uncomfortable, being the new kid; and knowing Tamaki wanted to have her play for him in one of the music rooms made her feel even _more_ anxious! But she knew that once she got a routine going, and once she got accustomed to Ouran, she'd get over her anxieties in no time.

Once class came to an end, Luna tried to hurry out of class—mostly to avoid Tamaki, since she didn't want to draw _too_ much attention to herself—but, much to her dismay, Tamaki was by her side.

"What's your last class?" he asked, his voice taking on a lighter, almost jovial, lilt.

Luna's brows furrowed at that. Showing him her schedule, Tamaki made a long humming sound before he nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, eyeing him cautiously.

"Nothing wrong at all," he chuckled, handing her schedule back, giving her a thousand watt smile. "I'll see you at the end of the day!" And with that, he took off, leaving Luna feeling a little confused by the whole ordeal.

"He's certainly something isn't he?" Turning, Luna gave a relieved sigh when she saw Ayana.

"I honestly have no words for that," she chuckled. "He's got more energy than I care to admit."

Ayana smiled. "I bet," she said. "He's part of the Host Club, in case you're wondering."

Luna's face fell. "You're kidding?" she muttered.

"Unfortunately, no," Ayana chuckled. "From what Rin's told me, with her vast knowledge on the subject, Tamaki's the founder."

"Where do they usually have their little get-togethers?" Luna asked.

"One of the music rooms, from what Rin's said."

 _Oh, that's just fantastic!_

"You OK?" Ayana asked.

"He asked me to play a piece for him after school in one of the music rooms," she grumbled.

A sympathetic look swept across Ayana's face. "I don't know if I should feel sorry for you or not," she chuckled. "Either he's really interested in your music, or you just got tricked into going to one of the Host Club meetings."

Luna shot a look her cousin's way. "I'm hoping it's the first one," she grumbled. "I'm not interested in a group of men flaunting their looks all over the place." The thought made Luna's nose scrunch up. The thought that something like that could actually be considered a _club_ at a school like Ouran confused Luna to no end.

"If we're being honest, I don't really care for the club 'cause I don't see what the big deal is." Ayana shrugged while the two of them began walking to their next class. "All the girls here are acting as if it's the greatest thing to happen since sliced bread, it doesn't make sense to me."

Luna shrugged. "Let's forget about this," she sighed. "I didn't come here to talk about pretty boys."

Ayana laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. So how was your first class?"

"It wasn't bad," she said, shrugging nonchalantly. "I guess the teacher's OK. I don't really know yet."

Ayana hummed in response. "How's everything compared to Barcelona?"

"It's different, I'll give you that much," Luna sighed. "I think it'll take a bit for me to really adjust to everything."

"You've got us in case you have any trouble," Ayana exclaimed, nudging her cousin's shoulder.

Luna nodded wordlessly.

"Trust me, once you get the hang of everything, this year will be a piece of cake!" Ayana exclaimed excitedly. "Besides, it's nice having you here. I feel like you'll have a lot of fun."

A soft chuckle escaped Luna's lips. She was pretty excited to be staying with Ayana and her family, too. It wasn't often enough that she'd get to spend time with someone in her father's family. Since her grandmother made it so difficult to do so, Luna felt like she was missing out on opportunities to really form relationships with anyone on her father's side. Having lived in Spain her entire life, Luna was well acquainted with her mother's family—Maria's family was large and close, so it was nearly impossible _not_ to have any kind of extended family at their Barcelona home.

"I gotta admit, I do like this, too." Luna gave her cousin a broad smile. "It's a nice change."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hopefully you guys liked this chapter! I know it's short, but I do hope you enjoy it anyway. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think, OK? Thank you!**

 **I own nothing in the OHSHC fandom. All I own are my characters and the plants in my room.**

 **If you have ideas for future updates, don't hesitate to let me know. If you have characters you'd like to see added in later on, don't hesitate to let me know.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


End file.
